As electronic devices providing various functions, for example, smartphones or tablets, develop, wearable electronic devices such as earphones, headsets, smart watches, or smart glasses, which are used in linkage with the electronic devices, are also utilized.
A touch sensor is typically mounted at an ear tip portion of an earphone or a headset. Therefore, using the touch sensor, it may be determined whether a user wears the earphone or the headset. Also, the sensor may be used to turn on/turn off a device. However, according to the related art, when a user touches a touch sensor with their hand, a malfunction may occur and various surrounding situations of a user may not be recognized efficiently.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.